The Suit
by FaithInDreams1517
Summary: Randy wakes up in New York City with no memory of how he got there. He also starts to have problems with his suit when it starts to hurt him...or is something else going on? Is it...changing him? And how come Iron Fist recognizes him? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hows it going? Good... yeah..so anyway, here is a crossover with Ultimate Spiderman and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja! I am doing a lot of crossovers lately. :) **

* * *

Randy opened his eyes slowly, seeing a blurry vision of bricks.

"What the juice? Where am i?"Randy whispered, starting to sit up, but half way, he felt a painful burn throughout his body. He had never felt this much pain in his life. It was like there was a fire in his heart, burning everything in his body.

"GGAHH!" Randy hugged himself for comfort, not getting any. "Whats wrong with me!?" He grumbled. He stood up slowly, but almost fell over and leaned against a brick wall. He realized he was in a alleyway, and heard cars zooming by. He squinted and looked towards the outside of the alleyway. He saw cars honking and speeding.

"This isn't Norrisville." He grunted, the pain slightly disapearing, but he still felt very weak. Randy looked over at a trashcan and saw a ripped up jacket. He tried to walk over to it, but fell over half way. He quickly stood back up, but when he did, he noticed he was wearing his ninja suit.

He tried to take it off, but it was attached to him. It would not come off.

"Whats wrong with me?" Randy grabbed the long ripped coat, and pulled over his hood and grabbed a stick off the ground and used it as a cane as he walked out of the alleyway. He pulled out his phone and dialed Howards number.

"Howard?" He mumbled.

"Cunningham!? Ive been looking all over for you! Where are you!?"

"I...dont...know exactly.."

"Cunningham? Are you ok? you sound awful!"

"No..i don't know whats wrong with me. I feel so weak."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. And my mask won't come off. Oh no. My phone is dieing, i got to go."

"Wait! Where are you!?"

"I told you..i don't know."

"Just look around you!" Randy walked out onto the sidewalk of the busy city, and looked around.

"Well? Where?"

"I..I think I'm in N-" Randy was cut off, as his phone just died. "Oh man." He quickly put his phone away, and looked around. He saw a hotel across the street.

"That's where I need to go. I can rest there and get back home." Randy mumbled. He began to quickly limp across the street, with his stick as fast as he could. He was not thinking at all about how he was walking right into traffic, as a car zoomed right toward him. Randy closed his eyes tightly, after he RELIZED what he just did, halfway there.

He did not feel anything, but instead he felt himself lifted off the ground and felt wind pass through his hood, but not enough to pull it off revealing his mask.

He looked up and saw a person in a red and blue outfit with black webs and a black spider on his front and a red spider on his back, and a black and white mask. He landed and put Randy down.

"Are you alright sir?"

Randy was about to answer, when he felt the burning again but 100 times worse. He fell to the ground, and knelt down.

"Gahhhh!"

"I'm gonna take that as a no. Sir what's wrong?"

"I...DON'T...KNOW! HELP ME! IT HURTS SO BAD!" SSpiderman quickly looked at his communicater, pressed it calling Nova.

"Hello? What is it Web-head?"

"Nova. You and the team need to get here fast."

"What's that screaming?"

"Just get here!"

* * *

**Well there it is! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Sorry the last chapter was kinda rushed. But here is the next one. hope i didn't rush it as much.**

* * *

Spiderman swung from building to building on his webs, happy as ever.

"Hey there Spidey fans. Today I am supposed to meet Nick Fury, the director of S.H.E.I.L.D., at S.H.E.I.L.D.." HE said to well, you know, us, i guess.

"WooHoo!" Spiderman did a flip in the air. "Im coming..hold up, whats that old man doing in the middle of traffic!? He's gonna get hit!"

Spiderman swung down quickly and grabbed a man with a blue, long ripped coat, with a hood, holding a sticklike cane. He landed quickly and put the man down.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Gahh!" The man fell to ground, kneeling.

"Im gonna take that as a no! Sir, Whats Wrong!?"

"I...DONT...KNOW! HELP ME! IT HURTS SO BAD!" The man, sounded.._young._ That didn't matter now, he needed help. Nick Fury was going to have to wait.

"Sorry Nick." Spiderman quickly pressed his communicator, calling Nova.

"Hello? What is it Web-head?"

" Nova, you and the team need to get here fast."

"Whats that screaming?"

"Just get here!" Spiderman hung up, and knelt down to the screaming _man. __  
_

"SIR! I NEED YOU TO TELL MY WHATS WRONG!" Then, he stopped.

"Sir?"

The next thing he heard, was throwing up. Spiderman looked down on the sidewalk, and saw red drip from under the mans hood, to the ground.

"Alright Web-head! what do you..want? What are you doing with an old man?" White Tiger asked. White Tiger, Power man, Nova, and Iron Fist all jumped off the building he was standing by.

"Guys, something is wrong with this..._man._"

"Why did you say man sarcastically?" Power man asked.

"Because, he sure doesn't sound like one."

"Whats that on the sidewalk?" Nova asked, disgusted a little bit. Iron Fist walked over, and knelt down.

"Blood." He answered seriously. "Why did you call us here Spiderman?"

"help...me..." The man murmured.

"Your right, he doesn't sound like a man. More like a teenager." White Tiger responded.

"We will help you, just tell us whats wrong." Spiderman answered.

"It...its.." The next thing they knew, the man fell to the ground, and went unconscious.

"Okk?" White Tiger said.

"We should take him to S.H.E.I.L.D.. Something is not right here." Spiderman picked up the man in his arms, and they went up to the Tricarrier.

* * *

"Team!? Why are you late!?" Director Fury scolded. "And who is THAT!?" He pointed to the man in the blue ripped coat.

"He needs serious help."

"Thats what the HOSPITAL is for!"

"But he needs SERIOUS help. Like S.H.E.I.L.D. help." Fury gave him a serious look.

"Whats the problem."

"We don't know exactly. He was screaming in pain, and then barfed blood, then he just passed out from being in so much pain."

"We need to examine him, in case he was shot or something."

"Alright Here." Spiderman put the old man on a table. Spiderman took off the hood, and gasped.

"What the heck?" Iron Fist walked up and pushed past the rest of the team.

"He looks like a ninja." Nova said. Iron Fist looked at him and gasped.

"he's just a kid." Power man said.

"Iron Fist, you ok?" White Tiger asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Do you..know this guy?"

"Yes.." He gasped again. "Is it here!?" Iron Fist started moving his hands up and down his body.

"Is what here? Who is this guy?" Iron Fist stopped.

"He is a ninja. He is the Norrisville Ninja."

* * *

**Ehh? Whatcha think? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bum! Tada!**

"The Norris-what now?" Spiderman asked.

"The.." Iron Fist was interrupted by moaning and coughing. He looked down at Randy, and saw him coughing blood into the air.

"Ew." Power man disgusted. Randy moaned, and turned his head towards Iron Fist, and he opened his eyes. They were flaming red.

"Norrisville Ninja?" Iron Fist asked, a bit frightened for the hero.

"Help..me"

"Where's the..the Nomicon?"

"Why would I tell..you? I don't know who you are."

"We are here to help." Spiderman said stepping up. The next minute, Randys eyes turned back to his usual sapphire blue color. His eyes widened, and he blinked a couple times. He instantly sat up.

"I..I..feel fine now. That's so weird." Randy felt his chest, to make sure his pain was completely gone.

"What are you doing here?" Iron Fist asks politely.

"I don't know. I just woke up here. How do you know who I am. I mean, that's cool, but I didn't think people from out of Norrisville know who I am."

"Well, they don't. But I do." Iron Fist starts to bow to him. "Sir."

"Uh.." Randy gave him a weird look.

"You are one of the greatest ninjas in history. For 800 years."

"Well...uhh..I'm only 14. You look 16. Are you a ninja?"

"My name is Iron Fist. But of course my real name is Danny."

"Danny! Don't just tell him your identity!" Nova yelled.

"Why do they call you Iron Fist?"

"Because," Iron Fist pulled out his Fists, as they turned yellow. "My fists are like iron."

"Cool!" Randy jumped off the table, and admired his Fists.

"Bet you can't do that eh?" Spiderman bragged. White Tiger and Nova and Power man and Nick all were standing behind them, talking about something else. Something Nick was thinking of.

"Oh, well I can do this," Randy walked in front of him and got in position. "NINJA AIR FIST!" A white fist was shot from his Fist and sent through the Tricarrier hallway. A huge explosion was heard from the distance.

"Woops"

"Woah!" Was all that came from spiders mouth.

"So, how are you only 14. That makes no sense."

"Well, a new ninja is chosen every 4years."

"So..do..you have the Nomicon."

"Yes. I do. Would like to, shloomp with me?"

"Yes! I have always dreamed of learning the knowledge from the NinjaNomicon."

"Uhh what does shloomp mean?" Spiderman asked.

"You'll see." Randy pulled out the Nomicon, and it glowed a dim red.

"Woah." Spiderman, and Iron Fist looked over Randy, as he attempted to open it. But it wwouldn't open.

"Thatsw weird."

**Suspense! I think...Review!**


	4. Up for Adoption!

h1strongI'm SO sorry everyone! This is not a chapter. I have some bad news! Please read this note! I will no longer be finishing this story, BUT! You may continue it! Even rewrite it! But this story is up for adoption! So please message me if you would like to adopt it! the first person to ask will have the story! I will inform by writing another Author's note to inform you who adopted the story, either telling you that you got it, or so you people can go read the rest of the story! Thanks! and again im sorry for not continuing but I'm just not really into it anymore. Gomen!/strong/h1 


End file.
